warriors_by_erin_hunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftpaw
Swiftpaw is a little apprentice. I do not know who the father of Swiftkit or mother is,but what I do known is that Swiftpaw's mentor is the used-to-be-evil Longtail. Swiftpaw got encouraged to tease and torment Firestar when he was Fireheart. Swiftpaw learned to love the flame-colored kittypet. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw were jealous when Bluestar went haywire and said all the apprentices except for Cloudpaw,Fireheart's kin, were traitors. She turned Cloudpaw to Cloudtail. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw decided to kill the mysterious animal eating all the food in the forest. I copied this from Warriors:Secrets of the Clans: Brightheart speaks: The death of Swiftpaw. It wasn't fair that only Cloudpaw got to be a warrior. We were just as good and we tried so hard, but Bluestar ignored us and treated us like dopey kits. Swiftpaw said we should do something so brave that Bluestar would have to make us warriors too. None of us knew what had been eating the prey around Snakerocks, but Swiftpaw figured if we went out there, we'd find a trail to follow. It made sense, you know? We'd follow the trail, find out who was stealing our prey, and then come back to tell Bluestar. And then we'd be warriors! Swiftpaw knew a way out through the ferns behind the elders' den, so we sneaked out just before dawn and headed for Snakerocks. My paws trembled as we raced through the leaves. I knew my mentor, Whitestorm,would be angry with me-apprentices were not supposed to leave camp without permission. But he'd be impressed when I helped save the Clan! The smell near Snakerocks was strange, fierce and dark. I slowed down,but Swiftpaw kept on running. "Swiftpaw!" I hissed, as he scrambled over a fallen tree. "Be careful!" "Don't worry!" he called back. "There's nothing here!" Just as he said that, a huge shape flew out of the cave and fastened his jaws around Swiftpaw's throat. It was a dog- the largest I'd ever seen. I wanted to run away more then I'd ever wanted anything, but I couldn't leave Swiftpaw behind. Swiftpaw wrenched himself around, snarling and twisting, but the dog shook him off like he was a squirrel, and then threw him back to the other side of the clearing. I ran over and saw he was bleeding,but he managed to stand, turn, and fight. The dog came toward us, it's head low, teeth bared and gleaming. I crouched, waiting until it was a mouse-length away,and then I lashed out and raked my claws across its face. It jumped back with a yelp,and for a moment I thought,"We'll be okay.It's just one dog,and theres two of us." And then I saw the others. There were at least six dogs,ranged across the clearing,all of them four times our size or bigger.They growled so loud it felt like the earth was shaking. "Pack, Pack," they snarled. "Kill, Kill." And then they sprang. I darted forward,jumped up,and sank my claws into soft underbelly. As I clung on, scratching and biting, I could hear Swiftpaw spitting, howling, and hissing in rage and defiance.The world turned upside-down,and the air was knocked out of me. I remember dust, a forest of legs, flying fur, blood. At one point I saw Swiftpaw break free of the pack and climb a tree. I prayed to StarClan he would make it,but huge paws brought him crashing to the ground. Then blood filled my eyes,and i saw no more. I could hear,though-and in among the growling and snarling,there were yelps too. I don't know when the end came for Swiftpaw. I only remember him fighting like all of LionClan. That's how i will always remember him.Then i was shaken loose.I felt as light as air. I slammed against rock,and evreything went dark.I woke up in Cinderpelt's cave three sunrises later. Fireheart and Cloudtail had found and brought me home.Cinderpelt said i was calling pack,pack and kill,kill in my sleep,but i cannot remember any of them now. The first thing I remember was the feeling of Cloudtail's warm white fur pressed against mine. When i moved,he woke up instantly,as if he had been waiting the whole time for me to wake up. I knew something was wrong right away-it wasent just the pain-My face felt frozen!I could not see anything on one side. I had lost an eye! When i saw wat the dogs had done to me,i wished i had died fighting with Swiftpaw. And when Bluestar gave me my warrior name,Lostface,I no longer knew who i was.I would not have survived that dark time if it wasent for Cloudtail. He gave me another destiny,and i knew i'd be all right. As long as Cloudtail loved me,i was Brightheart. Swiftpaw gave Firepaw the gift of mentoring. Brightpaw,his sister,became Brightheart. After the name of Lostface. Thanks for reading! Zoe,the creator of Warriors by erin hunter wiki Category:Starclan cat